fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 40
In a flashback... ( Samantha leans against Wolfgang ) ''' '''Classmate 1) Aww Classmate 2) I got to go pee... Classmate 3) Nice Joe, ruin the whole camping moment! ' '''Joe) I can't help it! ' 'Classmate 3) YEAH YOU CAN! ' 'Joe) Can't ' '''Classmate 4) He's not joking... Joe) I gots to pee! Teacher) Well you surely can hold it Classmate 5) He better Classmate 6) Samantha, Wolfgang and you make a good couple... Samantha) What are you talking about? ' '''Classmate 7) Wait...Aren't you two family? ' 'Samantha) NO! ' '''Wolfgang) ... Classmate 6) Then you two are a great couple... Teacher) Hold up...You kids are only 12 or 13, too young for any of that couple stuff... Joe) PEE! Teacher) Joe, we all get the point, but we're relaxing next to the campfire...Just relax and you will not have that peeing feeling... Joe) But I have to go... Teacher) Anyways...Who as the marshmallows? ' '( No one answers ) ' '''Teacher) >=O What is camping without marshmallows! ' '''Samantha) I don't know...You should get them... Teacher) O_O I SHOULD! ' '''Joe) AND I GO PEE! =D ' 'Teacher) NO, EVERYONE STAY HERE, WHILE I GET THE MARSHMALLOWS! *Runs* ' '''Samantha) Stupid teacher... Wolfgang) ? ''' '''Classmate 8) By my calculations...We have thirty minutes... Samantha) Okay, thanks...*Stands up, holding Wolfgang's hand* Come on, lets go on a little walk Wolfgang) Nah...I'll stay here... Samantha) Wolfgang, come on! Stop being so quiet and stuck with the rules! ''' '''Classmate 1) Wolfgang, you better go with her... Wolfgang) Ugh...*Stands* But only for a few minutes... A few minutes later... Wolfgang) We should probably go back... Samantha) No...Not yet...Not until I tell you something... Wolfgang) Tel-''' '( Samantha kisses Wolfgang ) ' '( Fifteen seconds later, Samantha backs her head away ) ' '''Samantha) *Smiling* Now we both had our first kiss... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) That's all I wanted to tell you... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) ... ( Samantha kisses Wolfgang again ) ''' ''Meanwhile...'' '''Joe) I need to pee... Classmate 4) I know... Joe) I really need to go... Classmate 4) Find you place to pee, yet? ''' '''Joe) Nope... Classmate 4) Do you hear something? ''' '''Joe) Other than pee... Classmate 4) YOU'RE PEEING IN YOU PANTS! ''' '''Joe) No... Classmate 4) Sush for a minute...Stop walking ( They quiet down and stop walking ) ''' '''Joe) O_O THAT SOUNDS LIKE P***! Classmate 4) It sounds like my parents... Joe) *Looking at a tree* I found my place >=D ''' '''Classmate 4) Okay, allow me to look away *Turns away* ( Joe walks to the tree ) ''' '''Joe) *Walks to the tree* I heard it like it's next to me... Classmate 4) Just pee! ' '''Joe) Okay! ' ''Minutes later...'' 'Classmate 4) Done? ' '''Joe) Nope... Classmate 4) Why did I have to come with you T.T Joe) Because you had to, James... James) I know ''' '''Joe) *Looks to the side of the tree* O_O James... James) You're done now? ' '''Joe) No ' 'James) -_-' '''Joe) It's Samantha and Wolfgang...I think...They're...They're kissing... James) WHAT! ' '( Samantha and Wolfgang stop kissing and look at Joe and James ) ''' '''Samantha) Hi... Joe) I'm peeing... Samantha) ...Nice to know? ''' '''James) *Whispering* not turning around...not turning around...not turning AROUND! Samantha) ... Wolfgang) We know it's you, James... James) I'M TELLING! ' '''Samantha) NO! ' '( James runs off ) ' 'Samantha) STOP HIM! ' 'Joe) ... ' '''Teacher) ...I thought I told you guys to stay! Samantha) O_O *Puts her hands down to her sides* ' '''Joe) SAMANTHA AND WOLFGANG WERE KISSING AND I'M TAKING A P***! ' '''D-BC: Episode 41 D-BC: Episode 40 was...? Interesting Boring Odd Others (positive) Others (negative) Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:James